Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) *Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Jessie - Marie (The AristoCats) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail franchise) *Bullseye - The Small One *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) *Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Little Bo Peep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Al McWhiggin - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons franchise) *Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio 1 & 2) *Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) *Tour Guide Barbie - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Wheezy - Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Geri the Cleaner - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs franchise) *Emperor Zurg - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Princess Atta, Dot, and Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Tom & Jerry *Flik (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Heimlich (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Genie (Aladdin franchise) *Etch - Rhino (Bolt franchise) *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Buster - Young Copper (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Baboons (Tarzan) *Trash Can Toys - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) *Emily (Only Appears in Marie's Flashback) - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Amy - Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Peg Pete (Goof Troop) *Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King franchise) *Mr. Shark - Chief (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Movies & TV Shows Featured: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The AristoCats (1970) *The Small One (1978) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Iron Giant (1999) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *The Fox & the Hound 2 (2006) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tom & Jerry *Tom & Jerry: The Movie (1993) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Bolt (2008) *Super Rhino (2009) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Tarzan (1999) *Coraline (2009) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002 - 2006) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Chapters: *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Oliver's Mission *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 2 - Fievel's Lost Hat/It's Copper *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 3 - Fievel's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 4 - Fievel Meets Tod/Mousenapped *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 5 - The Roundup Gang *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 6 - Fievel's Roundup *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 7 - Fievel Nearly Loses His Shirtsleeve *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 8 - Crossing the Road *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 9 - Arrival of Yakko Warner/At Bob's Pet Barn *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 10 - Kitten Switch/The Cat Aisle *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 11 - Marie's Story/(When She Loved Me) *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 12 - Searching for Fievel *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 13 - Into the Vents *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 14 - To the Rescue/Fievel Stays *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 15 - Battle with Fat Cat *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 16 - Fievel vs. Cat R. Waul/Saving Marie *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 17 - Welcome Home *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 18 - End Credits *Pet Story 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) Outtakes Songs Featured: *Vesti la Giubba (from The Simpsons Season 17 Episode 08) *Woody's Roundup *When She Loved Me *You've Got a Friend in Me Version Gallery: Category:Toy Story 2 Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390